Missing you
by Dark Lilith87
Summary: Galatea ha sido derrotada y Tokyo esta volviendo a la normalidad. ¿Pero q paso con las Knight Sabers? ¿Y que paso con Priss? ¿lograra regresar a casa?
1. capitulo 1

Missing you

Sé q no debería estar haciendo esto, pero me dieron ganas de escribir sobre esta serie y no pude evitarlo. Y no se preocupen, ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo de mi otra historia. Y si no la has leído y te gusta Inuyasha, te digo q no pierdes nada leyéndola (excepto tal vez un poco de tiempo y un par de neuronas nn)

Antes de q alguien me cuelgue, Bublegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sólo juego con ellos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

El sol caía fuertemente quemando su piel desnuda. La arena caliente quemaba bajo sus pies haciendo el caminar más difícil. Estaba cansada de caminar sin sentido y le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo (incluyendo lugares q no sabía q tenía)

Después de derrotar a Galatea, Priss se las había arreglado para regresar al planeta. El problema era q había regresado a la mitad de un desierto desconocido, sin nada ni nadie para ayudarla. Nunca se preocuparon mucho por el regreso. Supongo q pensaron q no iban a regresar.

Pero ella lo logró. No sabía nada de las demás, pero estaba segura de que estaban bien. Al menos no podían estar peor q ella.

No había comido ni bebido en días. Estaba cansada de caminar sin saber a donde iba o si había estado caminando en círculos. La verdad, Priss no sabía como había resistido tanto, como lograba seguir viva…

Mentira. Si sabía por q seguía viva, era la misma razón por la q no se había rendido en la batalla con Galatea. Él. Leon McNichols. Ella le había hecho una promesa e iba a cumplirla. Él era la única razón de q siguiera viva. Ella lo amaba. Priss lo amaba. No podía aguantar las ganas de estar cerca de él otra vez, de besarlo, de abrazarlo… lo necesitaba, lo queria cerca de ella. Y no iba a rendirse hasta volver a su lado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon estaba sentado en un pequeño club mientras tomaba su quinto vaso de cerveza (o era el sexto?…) Tomar cerveza. Eso era lo q hacía desde hace un tiempo. Desde q ella se fue…

Después de la derrota de Galatea, la ciudad estaba volviendo lentamente a la normalidad. La gente había comenzado a volver a sus casas y ya se estaban reconstruyendo la mayoría de los edificios. Sin embargo, como no habían reconstruido el de la policía A.D. aún no tenía q trabajar. En consecuencia, se pasaba la mayor parte del día bebiendo.

Leon se acabo el vaso y volvió a comprar otro. Se iba a emborrachar esa noche. Eso era lo único q lo hacia olvidar. Olvidar q estaba solo, q ella lo había dejado, q jamás volvería…

"Donde estas Priss, donde?" pensó. No había tenido noticias de ella desde q se fue a pelear con Galatea. Sylia había encontrado a Nene y a Lina un par de días después, pero aún no había señal de Priss. Sin embargo, Leon no estaba dispuesto a rendirse aún. Ella había prometido q volvería y él pensaba esperarla hasta q eso pasara.

Sin embargo, una parte de él le decía q nunca volvería. Casi 2 semanas después del accidente con los boomers, era casi imposible q siguiera viva. Había derrotado a Galatea, pero q tal si ella también murió en la pelea? Q tal si no pudo regresar a la tierra y murió en el espacio? Y si había regresado a la tierra, como podían encontrarla? La tierra era un lugar muy grande…

Leon se sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ella estaba viva, él lo sabía. Y no iba a descansar hasta verla de nuevo, tenerla en sus brazos, sentir su respiración, besar sus labios…

El policía se acabo su vaso de nuevo, pero no se sintió como para comprar otro. Pagó su cerveza y salió del bar hacía su casa. Parece q al final de todo no se iba a emborrachar hoy.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, ya q no mucha gente se atrevía a salir a esa hora, pues aún tenían miedo. Conduciendo a gran velocidad llegó rápidamente a su departamento, sin embargo el camino le pareció una eternidad. Una vez en su departamento se tiró en la cama sin siquiera cambiarse y miró fijamente al techo. Una imagen apareció ante sus ojos. Priss…

Después de casi una hora de pensar en Priss y recordar todos sus momentos con ella, Leon se quedó dormido al fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Priss se tambaleo antes de caer con fuerza, la arena caliente quemando su cuerpo. La ex Knight Saber lucho por levantarse, pero fracaso. Entonces se quedo echada sobre la arena, tratando de ignorar el dolor q sentía

Llevaba no sabía cuantos días en el desierto, perdió la cuenta en… bueno, nunca había llevado la cuenta. Se encontraba exhausta, deshidratada, con insolación, sin comida, sin agua y, lo más importante, sin Leon.

La imagen de Leon vino automáticamente a su mente. Lo amaba, ella lo sabía. Se preguntó si el también la amaba. Estaría esperándola? O ya se habría olvidado de ella?

No, Leon nunca la olvidaría. Y ella iba a volver con él y preguntarle si la amaba de una vez por todas. Con gran esfuerzo logro levantarse de nuevo y trato de seguir caminando.

Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando volvió a caer en la arena. "Leon…" fue lo ultimo q pensó antes de q su cuerpo desnudo, ya inconsciente golpeara la arena caliente.

Lo q Priss no se dio cuenta, es q poco después de haberse desmayado, paso por ahí una caravana, q no pudo sino notar al cuerpo desnudo de Priss sobre la arena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylia reprimió un bostezo y trato de vencer el sueño. No había dormido mas de 3 horas en casi medio mes, pero sabía que no podía descansar (tres horas por día, se entiende. Si no hubiera dormido más de tres horas en medio mes no podría estar de pie y mucho menos tener una idea coherente) Todos contaban con ella. No podían rendirse, no todavía. Ya no faltaba mucho…

A su costado, Maki se quejó en sueños. A pesar de la falta de sueño y la preocupación, Sylia no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se había hecho costumbre para Maki quedarse dormido encima de la computadora. Pero la verdad no podía culparlo. El pobre aún seguía recuperándose de lo que paso con Galatea.

Sylia también seguía recuperándose. Aún no podía olvidar la imagen de Maki, con los ojos en blanco, como si no fuera más que una concha vacía. Estaba muy agradecida con Priss por haberlo salvado, y por eso no se iba a dar por vencida hasta encontrarla.

Tratando de concentrarse de nuevo, siguió buscando. Nene había logrado conectarlos a las cámaras de los pocos satélites que no habían sido destruidos. Eso unido a un sistema internacional de rastreo eran sus armas para encontrar a Prisa. El problema era q hasta ahora no parecían estar funcionando.

Sylia ahogó un suspiro. A lo mejor ya era hora de rendirse. No tenía la menor idea de donde podía estar Priss. Sylia golpeó la mesa en frustración. Demonios!!! Ni siquiera estaba segura de q había regresado a la tierra!!! La ex Knight Saber trató de calmarse (Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala) No podía rendirse. Todos estaban contando con ella. No iba a descansar hasta encontrarla.

Un bip de la computadora llamó su atención. Sylia se concentró de nuevo en la computadora. Parecía que al fin había encontrado algo. Sylia no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Al fin habían encontrado algo

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era casi medio día cuando Leon se levantó. Tomó una ducha y un rápido desayuno antes de ir casa de Sylia como todas las mañanas. Después del accidente con Galatea todas las mañanas iba a donde Sylia para ver si tenía nuevas noticias sobre Priss. Pero las noticias siempre eran las mismas: "Todavía no sabemos nada, pero seguiremos buscando"

Leon subió al carro y se dirigió a casa de Sylia. Sylia todavía no había vuelto a abrir su tienda, así q estaba vacía. En el piso de arriba se encontró con Lina y Nene. Así como él, habían ido a buscar noticias de Priss. Las dos se veían bastante deprimidas y Leon sabía q se culpaban en parte por la desaparición de Priss.

Poco después entró Sylia, junto con Maki. Ellos también parecían deprimidos, pero a la vez ligeramente alegres (q contradicción, no? quien entiende a esta gente…) Antes de q alguien pudiera hacer la pregunta q todo el mundo sabía q preguntarían Sylia comenzó a hablarles

- les tengo buenas noticias… –

- ¿la encontraron? ¿ya saben donde esta? – la interrumpió Leon antes de q pudiera decir algo más

- Bueno, no exactamente… - le dijo Maki - pero, encontramos su armadura-

- si???!!! Donde???!!! - preguntó Nene, con algo de su anterior alegría en su voz.

- en Africa, a la mitad de un desierto - le respondió Sylia - Priss no puede estar muy lejos. Ahora q ya sabemos donde esta, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarla-

Después de tanto tiempo, Leon sintió un ligero alivio. No faltaba mucho. No faltaba mucho para poder verla de nuevo. "Resiste Priss, ya vamos por ti" fue lo último q pensó antes de abandonar la casa de Sylia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lina no pudo evitar sonreír mientras caminaba hacia el trabajo. Luego de tanto tiempo, al fin iban a volver a ver a Priss. La sola idea la hizo sonreír más (si eso es posible, claro) Después de todo lo q había pasado estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza, pero ahora sabía q iban a encontrarla, sabía q Priss no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Lina entró a su oficina. Después de la muerte de Galatea, la compañía con la q trabajaba había intentado volver a funcionar, pero casi todos los empleados se habían ido. Entonces Lina había sido ascendida y ahora estaba a cargo de poner a la empresa de nuevo a flote.

Lina había aceptado por q tampoco era como si tuviera mucho q hacer y le estaban pagando bien. Además, tampoco era q hiciera mucho, al menos no por ahora. Tratando de concentrarse, Lina comenzó a trabajar; ignorando a todos los q le dieron miradas raras por q no entendían por q demonios estaba tan feliz y no paraba de sonreír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

No había amanecido hace mucho, pero el calor del desierto ya era insoportable. Uno podía ver a la gente trabajando bajo el sol, tratando de desarmar las tiendas lo más rápido posible para seguir el viaje.

De pronto de una de ellas salió una mujer. Con una mano aparto su pelo mojado por el sudor de su cara y trató de ubicar a su esposo. Tenía noticias no muy agradables para él.

Hace un par de días habían recogido a una extraña en el desierto. La pobre mujer estaba en muy mal estado y, inexplicablemente, desnuda. Ella había sido encargada de su cuidado, siendo la única mujer en la caravana (o la única mujer sensata, al menos…)

Habían hecho todo lo q podían por ella, pero no había sido suficiente. Su esposo volteo al sentirla detrás de él. Sin detenerse, la acerco a él y le dio un beso antes de preguntar

- ¿cómo esta? – la mujer bajo la mirada y sacudió la cabeza antes de contestar

- se ha ido… -

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon estaba parado en la oscuridad, no podía ver nada. De repente, apareció una luz en frente suyo. La luz lo cegó, y el policía levanto la mano para proteger sus ojos. De repente, una silueta apareció; pero la luz no le dejaba ver quien era. Poco a poco la luz comenzó a disminuir, hasta mostrar la figura de Priss.

- ¡¡Priss!! – intentó gritar, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras. Intento correr hacia ella, pero las piernas no le obedecían. Lentamente, Priss pareció mover los labios, pero no salió ningún sonido. Luego, su figura comenzó a alejarse.

León se desespero, intentó gritar, correr, algo… pero no podía hacer nada. No podía hacer nada, solo quedarse quieto viendo como el amor de su vida se alejaba sin remedio.

Pero Leon era testarudo y no iba a rendirse con facilidad. Haciendo un último esfuerzo intento gritar y sintió, como si fuera un sueño, a sus labios abrirse. Pero Priss ya estaba muy lejos, ya casi no podía distinguirla.

- ¡¡¡PRIIISSSS!!! – Leon se levanto, estaba cubierto en sudor y su respiración era rápida. Su cabeza daba vueltas y no podía ver nada. Poco a poco, consiguió darse cuenta q estaba en su dormitorio. Pesadamente, se tiro de nuevo a la cama

- "era un sueño…solo un sueño" – trató de normalizar su respiración, pero esta parecía tener otras intenciones. Se acomodo tratando de dormir y no paso mucho antes de q volviera a cerrar los párpados –"pero parecía tan real…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ahí fue el primer capítulo!!! q les pareció? Por favor no me maten!! Siempre fui fan de Priss y ya q su regreso no salió en la serie, se me ocurrió q yo podía hacerlo.

Disculpen si los personajes están un poco fuera de personaje, hago mi mejor esfuerzo!! Y si, se q las deje con la curiosidad, pero ya viene el siguiente capítulo, no desesperen

Bueno, lo único q me queda por decir es: review!! (por favor? (insertar carita suplicante))


	2. capitulo 2

Missing you

Hola! Ya llegue con el siguiente (y último) capítulo. Como notaron, no me demore mucho por q decidí acabar la historia antes de comenzar a subir los capítulos (los, como si fueran tantos) Así q ahí les va

Solo para q no me demanden, Bubblegum Crisis no es mío, aunque ya comenzé a ahorrar a ver si puedo comprarlo!!! nn

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ahora q ya sabemos donde esta, no tardaremos mucho en encontrarla" pensó Leon imitando mentalmente la voz de Sylia. Habían pasado 3 semanas (o al menos eso le parecía a él) y aún no había rastros de Priss. Demonios!!!! Se supone q ya faltaba poco, q ya estaba cerca y sin embargo…

Priss no aparecía. Había pasado casi un mes desde la ultima vez q la vio. Quizás…quizás ya era hora de aceptarlo. Ella…ella estaba muerta

No!!! Ella no esta muerta. Ella no _podía _estar muerta (Que, es inmortal?…) Él no iba a aceptarlo. Ella estaba viva. Priss tenía q estar viva. Y él iba a encontrarla. No importaba cuanto tardará, tal vez sea mañana o el próximo año, pero él iba a encontrarla. Él iba a encontrarla.

Leon condució por el mismo camino por q conducía todos los día. Iba, como de costumbre, a casa de Sylia. No sabía para q iba, si ya sabía lo q le iba a decir. Lo mismo q le decía siempre…

La luz del semáforo se puso roja y Leon se vio obligado a detener el auto. Con expresión aburrida se puso a observar a la gente q cruzaba la calle. Todos iban rápido, parecían tener prisa por llegar a algún lado.

Leon volteo a ver la luz pero algo lo hizo dirigir la vista a la gente de nuevo. Creyó haber visto a… pero no, no podía ser. Se paso una mano por la cara, ya estaba comenzando a imaginar cosas.

Aún seguía pensando en su sueño. Le había parecido tan real…pero seguro q no había sido nada, sólo estaba muy cansado. Lo q necesitaba era una buena noche de sueño.

No, lo q necesitaba era q Priss regresara. Sabía q no iba a poder descansar hasta verla de nuevo. Su mente cansada estaba haciendo q la vea en todas partes: primero en su sueño y justo ahora… todo era una ilusión…

Sin embargo, siguió mirando a la gente, hasta q lo vio de nuevo. _PRISS!!! _Leon siguio con los ojos la figura de la muchacha, hasta q se perdió entre la multitud. Pero…pero…como podía ser? Estaba soñando o había finalmente perdido la razón?

Leon escucho los claxon de los demás carros detrás de él. La luz ya debía haber cambiado. Pero a él no le importaba. Casi sin pensarlo, obedeciendo a un impulso se bajo del carro y fue tras de ella.

Había demasiada gente. Hacia donde demonios había ido???!!!! Entonces ahí estaba, otra vez, como atormentándolo. Leon se pregunto de nuevo si a lo mejor era solo su mente jugando con él. Pero igual corrió tras la figura. Solo sabría la verdad si lograba alcanzarla…

Leon siguió a la figura, pero parecía q toda esa gente lo estorbaba a propósito. Abriéndose paso entre la gente, Leon llegó a la esquina. Volteó para todos lados, miró en todas direcciones…pero ella ya no estaba a la vista. Desesperado, Leon dio una vuelta sobre si mismo buscándola. Ahí estaba!!

Leon corrió hacia ella, logrando alcanzarla en pocos segundos. Su mano se poso en su hombro, mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Un par de ojos verdes lo miraron asombrado. La mano de Leon cayo y la extraña se fue, después de dedicarle una mirada de extrañeza.

La gente pasaba junto a Leon, empujándolo pero a él no le importaba. Había sido solo un sueño, una ilusión. Un truco q su cansada mente le había jugado. Nada más q una ilusión…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nene miro a la computadora con rabia, por q la máquina se negaba a cooperar mostrando algo útil. En pocas palabras, aún no habían encontrado a Priss. Como la policía AD aún no había reabierto, Nene se encontraba ahora con mucho tiempo libre en sus manos. Y ya q no tenía nada mejor q hacer, había decidido ayudar en la búsqueda de Priss.

Claro q algo q había influenciado su decisión, era q quería estar cerca de Macky. No había contando con q Macky había estado buscando casi toda la noche y, por más q se esforzó por no parecer cansado, él pobre ya no podía tenerse en pie. Así q Nene (con ayuda de Sylia) lo había mandado a dormir, antes de q se quedará dormido parado.

Nene suspiro, aún no encontraba nada. Había decidido cambiar de sistema y estaba buscando en los reportes de personas perdidas en la zona. Hasta ahora lo único q había encontrado era la historia de un hombre q decía haber sobrevivido dos meses y medio en el desierto sin nada más q una mochila de comida y una cantimplora de agua.

De repente, una noticia llamó su atención. Era de una mujer q declaraba haber encontrado a una extraña en el desierto. Nene lo comenzó a leer. Había incluido una descripción de la mujer. Nene contuvo la respiración, la descripción encajaba con Priss!!!

Con renovado interés siguió leyendo. Según el artículo, la extraña había sido encontraba vagando desnuda por el desierto. Bueno si esa no era Priss, iban a tener q rendirse (o conformarse con su "gemela")

Casi sin esfuerzo, Nene bajo la información sobre la mujer q escribió el artículo. Le costo un poco,(solo un poco) pero logró conseguir un posible teléfono. Sonriendo y un poco más saltando (sino fuera por q estaba corriendo) Nene corrió en busca de Sylia, para preguntar si podía hacer una llamada internacional.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon entro a su departamento y se tiro en el sillón. Acababa de volver de casa de Sylia (quien, por lo cierto, le había dicho lo mismo de siempre), pero ni le había prestado mucha atención. Su mente seguía en lo q le había pasado en la mañana.

No le había dicho a nadie lo q había visto. Por q estaba seguro de q era una especie de señal. Priss estaba en la ciudad. Ahora solo tenía q encontrarla. En menos de 5 minutos, Leon estaba afuera de su edificio. No sabía donde buscar, pero sabía q tenía q buscar. Así q sin pensarlo mucho ni poco se subió en su moto (si mal no recuerdo tenía una y si no tenía ahora ya la tiene) y se adentro en las calles de Tokyo.

Después de lo q había parecido una eternidad, Leon aún no había encontrado a Priss. Había anochecido y Leon iba rápidamente por las casi vacías calles. Había buscado en todos lados y no la había visto. Había entrada a 7 bares y 10 clubs nocturnos, llamado Priss a 4 completas desconocidas y ganado peleas con el respectivo novio de cada una de ellas; y aún no encontraba a Priss. A lo mejor si había sido un sueño. A lo mejor sólo había sido una ilusión.

Pero no, él sabía q eso no era verdad. Priss estaba en Tokyo, y el iba a encontrarla aunque se tardará un año. Pero Tokyo era una ciudad grande. Donde podría estar? De repente Leon tenía una idea. Acelerando al máximo, se dirigió hacia ese lugar, el lugar donde ahora residía toda su esperanza.

Después de haber abusado del acelerador todo el camino, las últimas millas las recorrió a una cada vez decreciente velocidad. Tenía miedo. Miedo y ansiedad. Tenía miedo de llegar y que ella no estuviera ahí. Ya no sabía donde más buscar y sabía q si no la encontraba ahí, por mas q no quisiera, iba a tener q rendirse. Pero al mismo tiempo tenía ansiedad de llegar lo más rápido posible, por q sabía q ella iba a estar ahí.

Recordaba el lugar perfectamente, al igual de la primera vez q fue ahí. Había seguido a Priss en moto por casi toda la ciudad y ese fue justo el lugar donde se detuvieron y tuvieron su primera conversación "civilizada". Luego había venido un helicóptero de la policía y él había tenido q enseñarle su placa para hacer q se fuera.

Sonriendo ligeramente al recuerdo, tomó una decisión y hundiendo de nuevo el pie en el acelerador, no le llevó más de 10 minutos llegar a su destino. Supongo q esta de más decir q esos minutos fueron como siglos para él.

Al llegar se detuvo a un lado del camino y con movimientos lentos bajo de su moto. Nada. Ahí no había nada ni nadie. Sintió como la felicidad y la esperanza q había tenido desde la mañana se evaporaban dejando solo un gran vacío en su interior. Estaba solo…

Y luego, creyó ver una silueta en la oscuridad. Leon entorno los ojos tratando de verla mejor y poco a poco sus contornos se fueron aclarando. Leon no se movió de donde estaba, los ojos fijos en la figura. Sintió como su esperanza renacía lentamente, mientras pensaba "por favor, se tú. Se tú, se tú, se tú, se tú, se t"

La silueta se fue acercando y Leon pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer. De repente, era su sueño de nuevo. Eso hizo q Leon temblara, acaso iba a despertar de nuevo en su cama, sabiendo q no era más q una ilusión? Iba a tener q soportar la desilusión y el dolor de nuevo? Pero no podía hacer nada más y Leon dio un paso hacia la figura, antes de exclamar con voz temblorosa por la emoción.

- ¿¿¿Priss??? - dijo León, un poco más fuerte de lo q en verdad quería. La figura vaciló un poco pero siguió caminando hasta detenerse bajo una de las pocas luces q aún funcionaban. León contuvo su respiración y pudo sentir a su corazón dejar de latir

- ¿Leon? - le respondió una sorprendida Priss, antes de darle su fantasma de sonrisa q el conocía tan bien.

Antes de q se diera cuenta, Leon soltó su casco q rodó por el suelo y casi corrió hacia Priss. Cuando llego frente a ella se detuvo, de pronto sin saber q hacer. Trató de decir algo, pero su garganta estaba seca e incapaz de producir algún sonido. Se quedaron ahí, mirando en los ojos del otro, hasta q siguiendo un repentino impulso, Leon la abrazo.

Después de quedarse así abrazados por lo pareció para siempre, Leon pudo lograr imponer algún orden en su cerebro y se separó lentamente de ella; quien como él no parecía exactamente contenta con eso. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos de nuevo, ninguno dispuesto a arriesgarse y romper el silencio.

- estas viva… - fue lo único q Leon pudo murmurar.

- no pareces muy emocionado con eso- fue la respuesta de Priss, quien después de recuperarse de la sorpresa había regresado a ser su antigua "yo". Leon puso una expresión de dolor, como quien a recibido un golpe antes de volver a su expresión arrogante de siempre

- tenías q arruinar el momento, no? - Priss sonrió ligeramente al comentario, pero no dijo nada. - hace cuanto q regresaste a la ciudad?-

- hoy en la mañana-

- hey!!! Y por q no me avisaste??!!! -respondió Leon, un poco indignado por la falta de interés de la cantante - todos hemos estado buscándote como locos y tú llegas a la ciudad y ni siquiera nos avisas!!!??? Por q…!!!??? - pero Leon no pudo acabar la frase al ser cortado por Priss, quien seguramente cansada de oírlo hablar le cerró la boca poniendo sus labios sobre los de él.

- por q todos se mudaron- le dijo en un susurro después de romper el beso. Leon se quedo callado sin saber q responder ante una razón tan obvia. Era verdad, después del accidente todos habían sido movidos al otro lado de la ciudad mientras arreglaban esa zona. Leon se dio cuenta q nunca había pensado en la idea de cómo iba a hacer Priss para encontrarlo y quiso cubrir su error besando a Priss, pero la cantante no parecía tener sus mismas intenciones por lo q solo se volteo y se dirigió hacia la moto de León dejando al pobre policía mas q atónito. Cuando se recobró de la sorpresa sonrió antes de correr para alcanzar a su chica.

- oye! Adonde vas? - le dijo, al ver q Priss tenia toda la intención de subirse en su moto. Priss lo miro como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo antes de responder

- dijiste q todos estaban buscándome, no? - Leon asintió con la cabeza y Priss siguió hablando - entonces vamos a verlos - aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Priss quería ver como estaban los demás.

- no crees q es un poco tarde para eso? - le respondió Leon, mirando su reloj - son casi la una -

- ¿entonces q propones? –

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lina observó con ansiedad a Sylia mientras esta colgaba el teléfono. Nene la había llamado al trabajo diciendo q tenía información de Priss. Inmediatamente Lina había salido corriendo hacia casa de Sylia. Cuando llegó, ya todos estaban ahí. Menos Leon. Eso había asombrado mucho a Lina, había estaba segura q él sería el primero en aparecer. Luego Nene le había explicado q le había dejado un mensaje en la contestadota, por q no parecía haber nadie en casa.

Todos habían estado observando a Sylia por la últimas horas, viendo como esta hablaba por el teléfono con la posible rescatadora de Priss. Ahora por fin Sylia había colgado y todos estaban ansiosos por saber las noticias. Sin embargo, Sylia no parecía querer comunicarlas, al menos no hasta q Nene, desesperada por la espera, rompió el silencio.

- ¡¡¿¿YYY….??!! ¡¡¿¿Qué te dijo??!! – Sylia sólo se limito a sonreír antes de responder

- Según lo q me dijo, parece q si encontró a Priss… -

- entonces q estamos esperando?! Vamos a buscarla – exclamó Nene, interrumpiendo a Sylia. Los demás se rieron antes esto, pero todos parecieron de acuerdo con la idea.

- Bueno, Nene me temo q si vas no la encontrarías –

- ¿por q? –

- la mujer q encontró a Priss me dijo q no hace una semana la misma Priss se fue, según lo q ella entendió iba a regresar a casa –

- ¿o sea q ya puede estar aquí? –

- exacto – Sylia sonrió antes de continuar. No mucho después, todos se estaban dirigiendo a diferentes partes de Tokio, en busca de la Knight Saber. No se imaginaban q esta ya no necesitaba ser encontrada

xxxxxxxxxxx

Poco después, Leon habría la puerta a su apartamento, acompañado de Priss. Habían decidido contactar a los otros por la mañana, así q lo único q les quedaba por hacer ahora era descansar. Y ya q Priss no tenía donde quedarse, había accedido quedarse con Leon.

El camino de regreso no había durado mucho, sobretodo por el hecho de q Priss estaba manejando. Leon aún seguía medio atontando por lo sorpresivo de su regreso cuando accedió. Aunque se arrepintió todo el regreso, igual estaba feliz por poder ir tan cerca de Priss.

Priss entró en el apartamento y dio una mirada crítica a su alrededor

- no te mataría limpiar de vez en cuando, sabes? –

- podría decir lo mismo sobre tú trailer – dijo Leon, aunque comenzó a recoger alguna de las cosas del piso, principalmente para hacer un camino entre la puerta y el cuarto. Una vez en el cuarto, Leon miro la cama y luego a Priss. Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por Priss

- ni lo sueñes –

Poco después podíamos ver a León tratando de tender la cama en el sillón, murmurando incoherencias sobre la gente fresca e inconsiderada q te roba la cama. León entro de nuevo al cuarto, pero se detuvo en seco en la puerta. Priss estaba ahí, pero no parecía haber notado al policía. Pero eso no era lo q lo había detenido.

Priss parecía haber sacado una vieja camiseta de León. La camiseta le quedaba grande, llegando arriba de las rodilla, bastante arriba de las rodilla. De repente, Priss levantó la mirada y se fijo en León. Sonrojándose un poco, volteo a mirar a otro lado antes de exclamar

- ¡¿Q estas mirando?! – Esto saco a León de su trance, haciendo q se sonrojara un poco y también se pusiera a mirar a otro lado.

- este…bueno, yo…. Yo solo quería…decirte… – parecía q el cerebro de Leon aún se negaba a funcionar. Trato de concentrarse, pero se había olvidado q había venido a decirle.

- ¿vas a venir o no? – Leon volteó a ver a Priss. Se había puesto un pantalón de Leon, q también le quedaba muy grande. Estaba señalando la cama, y no espero su respuesta para meterse en ella. Leon la miro sospechosamente

- ¿cuál es la trampa? – dijo, aunque la quería mucho no siempre era "seguro" confiar en Priss

- ¿no era q no querías dormir en el sillón? ¿Entonces de q te quejas? – Leon la siguio mirando sospechosamente, pero asintió y se acercó a la cama. Lentamente, como esperando q explotara o algo así, se metió en ella. Priss solo lo miro un momento antes de exclamar - ¡haces algo raro y vas de regreso al sillón, ok?!- para luego darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Leon.

Leon solo sonrió. Luego, casi sin pensarlo, estiro su brazo y lo puso alrededor de Priss, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Y para sorpresa suya, Priss no hizo nada al respecto.

Leon estaba sorprendido, pero no más de lo q estaba feliz. La atrajo más hacia él (si era posible) y hundió su cabeza en su pelo respirando su aroma

- te extrañe mucho…- susurro. Priss volteó ligeramente la cabeza, solo para ver a Leon dormido. Sonriendo, se inclino un poco para depositar un beso en sus labios, antes de pegarse más a Leon, tomar su mano en las suyas y susurrara

- yo también te extrañe…-

xxxxxxxxxx

Acabe!!!!! Estoy tan feliz!!! Al fin acabe otro fanfic. Ok, se q es un poco corto, pero no quería alargar mucho la cosa.

Para los q no entienden, cuando en el capítulo anterior la chica del desierto (pónganle nombre si quieren) dice q Priss se ha ido no se refiere a q Priss a muerto, sino q se ha ido. No especifique por q la idea es asustarlos nn (soy mala, lo sé)

Luego, los sueños de Leon son solo eso, sueños; aunque sugieren la fuerte conexión entre ellos, por q así es como se "entera" q Priss esta en la ciudad. Y el final, acaso pensaron q iban a ir más lejos? Acaban de reencontrarse… además, eso es tema para otro fanfic…

Me disculpo por q me acabo de dar cuenta q estaba escribiendo mal el nombre de Macky. Pero al menos este capítulo si esta bien, así q no me maten!! Eso era todo, ahora los dejo para q me manden review ok? nn


	3. capitulo 3

Missing you

Si, ya c que han pasado mil años desde que actualizo esto. Pero es q, originalmente, este capítulo no iba a existir. Pero no c por q repentinamente m dieron ganas d hacerlo, asi q ahí esta :D c q es muy, muy corto, pero bueno, ya les dije q no es part original d la historia :P

Obviamente, Bubblegum Crisis no es mío, si no sería millonaria y no estaría perdiendo el tiempo escribiendo esto :P

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Leon gruño en sus sueños y se dio la vuelta en la cama, tratando de huir de ese poco misericordioso rayo de luz que caía sobre su rostro. Al moverse, la niebla que parecía envolver su cerebro se disolvió un poco y el policía sintió como un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía.

Esto lo confundió, por que demonios estaba tan feliz? Lentamente, comenzó a repasar los acontecimientos del día anterior por su cerebro. Cuando al fin llego al culpable de su actual felicidad, no pudo detener la sonrisa que se apodero de su rostro.

Aún sonriendo, Leon se dio la vuelta de nuevo y estiró su brazo al otro lado de la cama….sólo para encontrarse con el espacio vacío.

Esto era lo que el policía necesitaba para despertarse. Sus ojos escanearon el espacio vacío junto a él y, al no encontrar nada, se levanto de un salto. Sentado en la cama, Leon examino cada centímetro de la habitación, tratando de encontrar algo (lo que sea!) que demostrara que no estaba soñando, que lo vivido ayer había sido real, que Priss estaba bien y que nada más que ayer había tenido su cuerpo junto al suyo….

Pero su "investigación" fue un fracaso y el policía se dejo caer en la cama de nuevo…no había sido más que en sueño…todo lo que vivió (pensó que vivió, c corrigió mentalmente) ayer no había sido más que un sueño, una ilusión…Priss seguía perdida y él….él estaba solo…

El policía trato de contener el grito de frustración que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta. Fijo la vista en el techo y trato de relajarse (lo que era poco probable, por que se había relajado hace meses), al mismo tiempo que estrujaba las sábanas en sus manos. Estaba sólo de nuevo…solo…sin Priss.

Sin embargo, su sufrimiento fue cortado en seco cuando algo le cayo en la cara y su mundo se volvió blanco. Extrañado, levanto el objeto solo para descubrir que era una camiseta….SU camiseta. Casi sin atreverse a si quiera pensarlo, siguió con la vista la trayectoria de la susodicha camiseta para encontrar a….. Prisa, con cara d pocos amigos y una tostada en la boca en el dintel de la puerta

-¿Qué¿Pensabas quedarte ahí para siempre? Tenía hambre, así que use la poca comida que tenías para prepara el desayuno- León no dijo nada y la siguió mirando como hipnotizado- vienes, o no?-

Aún con cara de hipnotizado, León asintió y se levanto lentamente de la cama. Prisa no se movió cuando el policía paso a su costado y se disponía a seguirlo, cuando repentinamente este se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios, estampándola contra la pared y logrando que la tostada de la cantante cayera al piso.

Cuando al fin la dejo ir, fue el turno de Prisa de quedarse paralizada mientras que Leon reemprendía su camino hacia la cocina

-vienes, o no?-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

bueno, yo les dije q iba a ser corto. Saben? X un momento pense ponerlo como si todo hubiera sido un sueño d Leon, pero eso iría en contra d x q decidi empezar esta historia para comenzar. , aunq este capitulo este 50 años mas tarde q los primeros, m gusta el resultado final. Nunk c supuso q pasara d una historia corta, en todo caso

espero q les haya gustado :D


End file.
